


Live Today (Die Tomorrow)

by pastelliott



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied homophobia, M/M, Running Away, a bit of angst, the title might suggest it but nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelliott/pseuds/pastelliott
Summary: When Red is 14, he promises he'll run away with Green.





	

When Red is 7, he learns about running away.  
The concept of running away was always a big deal when you were a kid.  
Other kids would talk in hushed whispers, 'running away' treated like a forbidden incantation; one that held brashness and the idea of tomorrow.  
Red doesn't think much of it when he first learns about it. He's got a loving mother, so why would he leave Pallet Town?  
Cynicism just isn't really a thing with kids that age.

When Red is 8, he meets Green. Green sounds just like his name. Green. Nature, renewal, growth.  
He's never been in a class with Green until this year. When he firsts walks in he chooses his spot, on table 4, where a kid with wild brown hair and excitable eyes greets him.  
He introduces himself as Green. Red introduces himself as Red.  
That day in class they draw, and Green lends Red his red crayon when Red's breaks.  
He decides he likes Green.

When Red is 9, him and Green are best friends.  
They do everything together. They're always right next to each other in class, lest they be separated. They share everything - snacks, school supplies, books. They become a package deal. Red and Green. Green and Red.  
Daisy, Green's older sister, jokes about how they're joined at the hip.  
Red's mom says she's proud her son has such a great friend.  
Red agrees - Green _is_ a great friend. 

When Red is 10, the idea of running away reveals itself again.  
One of his classmates who he can't recall the name of is running away, everyone says in hushed whispers. Said classmate even pulls out an escape plan - drawn on a piece of lined paper with a black pencil crayon to show everyone at recess.  
He's running away because his parents wouldn't buy him the kind of candy he wants, apparently.  
However, the day after the supposed run away day the kid is in class.  
The kids, shocked, ask him what happened at recess.  
He just says he loved his parents too much in the end (and they ended up buying him the right candy).  
Red agrees. He could never leave his mom.

When Red is 11, Green gives him a picture he drew of them together for his birthday.  
It's good, in Red's opinion. They're respectively drawn in green and red markers, standing together outside, smiling. Green's smiling when he gives him the picture, just like the drawing version of Green, and Red smiles back (just like the drawing version of Red).  
Red asks his mom to frame the picture, and she does, and Red hangs up the picture in his room directly across from his bed.  
Sometimes they talk about art in school - modern art, acrylics, surrealism - but Red knows there will never be a piece of art as good as the gift Green gave him for his 11th birthday.

When Red is 12, Green has been acting grumpier.  
Not unpleasant, of course - Green could never be unpleasant. But he just acts more upset; more angrier.  
One day, while Green and Red are sitting next to each other on Red's bed in silence, Green says that one day he's going to be the best Pokémon trainer there's ever been. As soon as he turns 16 he's going to get his trainer's liscene and leave Pallet Town to never come back.  
The idea of Green leaving makes Red frown. He asks why he'll never be coming back, and Green explains about how Pallet Town is too small and his dreams are too big.  
Becoming professor and taking after _the_ Professor Oak seems like a pretty big deal to Red, but he doesn't pry.  
Green works in mysterious (and wonderful) ways.

When Red is 13, him and Green go on a date.  
It's a pretty basic date for someone only 13 years old - they go to an ice cream store to buy some ice cream, and then sit by a stream and talk.  
Red doesn't tell his mom that it's a date. Green doesn't tell his sister or grandfather that it's a date. It's just the things way work.  
They hold hands by the stream, when no one is around, and smile and talk and laugh.  
When Green walks Red home, he glances around before kissing Red on the lips.  
It's more than enough.

When Red is 14, he promises he'll run away with Green.  
They're in Green's room. Green's face is buried in Red's shoulder, his tears soaking the fabric of Red's shirt.  
Green's talking about how it's all so _unfair_ , how he doesn't want to be forced to become a professor, he just wants to go on his own journey, forge his own future, not just become some sort of reflection of his grandfather.  
Red agrees, it does seem pretty unfair.  
Green's saying he wants to leave; run away, just leave this life behind and forge his own, with Red. They'll get their trainer's liscenes in two years. They can run away.  
Red loves his mother, he loves his hometown, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't love Green more than those things combined.  
He wraps his arms around Green, embracing him, and tells him be promises he'll run away with him.

When Red is 15, him and Green scour the Internet, books, or anything they can get their hands on for as much information on Pokémon and journies as they can.  
They'll start with Kanto, of course, but Green tells Red while excitedly showing him Johto brochures that they should head to there, too.  
Red can't argue. He likes that idea, going to every place in the world; catching ever Pokémon, battling every gym, exploring every inch of life that exists.  
He says yes, they will, and him and Green share a kiss; a kiss full of promises for the futures and untainted hope.

When Red is 16, him and Green run away together.  
Green looks so happy, and his grin is infectious because Red can't stop smiling either.  
They've prepared - backpacks full of essential supplies, pockets full of pokéballs bought at the PokéMart with the shiny new trainer's liscenes both of they had obtained secretly when they turned 16.  
It's late at night when they head out - Viridian City isn't too far, it won't take long to make it there, they'll rest at that Pokécenter when they get there.  
They've met up at Red's house (for a sleepover, they lie) and Green leans by the door while Red finishes his last task in Pallet.  
He pulls a note out of his pocket, crafted with love and tenderness for his mother. He'll miss her. She deserves a proper goodbye.  
He places it on the dining room table, and meets Green's eyes, and he smiles extra wide as Red walks over to him.  
And they're out the door, hand in hand, ready to face the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if I made any mistakes, I wrote this at 2am ;;
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super appreciated!!!


End file.
